


Cut and Tied Strings

by Anonymous



Series: Teen Wolf Things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If there was someone Stiles could say he didn’t want to be his soulmate, it would be Derek Hale.His string was mangled, fraying, cut and tied back together, it looked like it’d been put through a mini paper shredder and then given to a dog as a quick snack.He pitied the person who was tied to the other end of the red string, someone barely hanging on by a thread.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Cut and Tied Strings

If there was someone Stiles could say he didn’t want to be his soulmate, it would be Derek Hale.

His string was mangled, fraying, cut and tied back together, it looked like it’d been put through a mini paper shredder and then given to a dog as a quick snack.

He pitied the person who was tied to the other end of the red string, someone barely hanging on by a thread.

But it was none of his business, just because he could see everyone’s strings doesn’t mean he needed to butt in and start finding other people’s soulmates. 

It’s quite a useless skill actually.

Being able to see everyone’s strings.

He doesn’t play cupid. 

~~Well he tried but that didn’t work out.~~

It didn’t suddenly make him super popular in school. 

~~Except being known as the kid who needs to be sent to therapy for hallucinating soulmate strings.~~

It hasn’t made him famous in any way.

~~Actually most people thought he was lying, or crazy.~~

And it definitely hasn’t helped him find his own soulmate.

In fact it’s probably made it MORE difficult to find his soulmate.

Usually you only see your soulmate’s string, but since he can see all strings anyone he meets could be tied to the other end of his.

Meeting someone new usually goes like this;

*Standard greeting.*

Color string: Green

Was his string green? No!

Not his soulmate.

This ran into some problems, because there was obviously a limited amount of colors and not enough distinct variation to give 3.5 billion soulmates their own unique colored string. Assuming everyone has a soulmate and not multiple or none at all.

Like his mom and dad’s? Blue. Navy blue if you wanted to be specific, the extremely similar color of navy blue that one of the deputies at the police station had with his wife.

_“Momma! Why does that man have the same color string as you and dad?”_

_His dad had given him a look of confusion, while his mom almost started smiling at him._

_“What do you mean Mieczyslaw?”_

_“He has the same color! Dark blue! Is he your soulmate too?”_

_She chuckled at him, reaching over to grab her husband’s hand. “No little mischief. Most people only have one soulmate. One day you’ll find yours. Even if it may be a little harder.”_

For instance his string was dark red.

A classic color for stereotypical soulmate movies, and an extremely common string color.

A color he saw EVERYWHERE.

At school, at home, at his neighbor's house, in the creepy alley near his school, in the woods with a newly turned werewolf, aka his best friend Scott McCall.

So he’d actually say his little skill was more of a curse.

At least he wasn’t cursed to be with Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Like I said in my other WIP I've never seen Teen Wolf and I don't plan on watching it now. So excuse everything that doesn't fit into canon. Also I wrote this while waiting for the Black Friday premiere, and can't be bothered to check for errors, so if you find any comment them please.
> 
> Had a brief thought before writing to make it where Stiles could see everyone's string except his own, but I feel like this gives a similar vibe without being too complicated to work out future plot.
> 
> I have most of this planned out, it'll definitely be less than 10 chapters, so at the moment I'm setting it to that and I'll change it when I'm finished.
> 
> Uh I have nothing else to say so enjoy this little intro kinda thing.  
> \- Pluto


End file.
